The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that can secure a high aperture ratio.
As information telecommunication develops, a display device develops remarkably. The display device becomes an indispensable of modern people. An LCD among display devices includes a light source and an LC panel.
The light source provides light to the LC panel. The LC panel drives LCs using an electric field applied thereto. At this point, the LCD device displays an image by controlling light transmittance of light passing through the LC panel through the driving of the LCs. Here, since the LC has anisotropy in a refractive index, the LCD device has a narrow viewing angle.
To improve the viewing angle of the LCD device, the LCD device has been developed as an in-plane switching mode (IPS) LCD device in which pixel electrodes and common electrodes are alternately disposed to generate an electric field in a horizontal direction with respect to a substrate. However, since the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are disposed in a pixel in the LCD device, an aperture ratio reduces.